Plastic bags with handles are fast replacing conventional paper bags for carrying groceries and other goods from supermarkets and other retail stores. The plastic bags have further use in homes after their primary use is finished in that the bags have further utility as containers for trash. Frames such as that shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/647,440 are useful for supporting the bags as trash receptacles. However, it is sometimes a nuisance not to have a supply of fresh bags readily available for trash usage on the frames. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a support frame for such trash bags which will include a reservoir for fresh bags.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support frame for such bags where the trash bag reservoir is easy to use and easy to attach to the frame, and is space efficient, and is inexpensive to construct, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A support frame for a plastic bag with opposite handles has a horizontal rectangular base member in the form of a tray with four upstanding struts extending from sockets in the corners of the tray. Horizontal braces are frictionally secured between two each of the struts. The upper end of the struts terminate in U-shaped hooks that extend inwardly in a direction towards the space over the base member to permit a bag with separate upper handles and a body portion to have one each of its handles supported on opposite pairs of the hooks with the body portion suspended therebetween. A fresh bag reservoir is detachably secured to one of the pair of end-most struts, and has an open top, and which does not enlarge the profile of the unit.